The Second Party (oneshot)
by The Silent Insomniac
Summary: Set after Anna's trial in ECK's Savior mod, basically the second BBQ Scene from Anna's Help Mission (ending A), but with MC and Mod!Naomi together. After a successful sabotage of Anna's trial, Bryce calls in a BBQ party to celebrate the end of Reza's and Anna's cases. (Warning: vanilla game, "Savior", and "A Solitary Mind" spoilers!)


**Author's Notes:**

*grumble* I couldn't get this short story out of my head when I found out ECK's "Savior" mod had a scene like this yet "A Solitary Mind" didn't have its own version.

So I went ahead and did it. I wrote what I think **could** be considered as an alternate path for a player who has all three of ECK's mods but still chose a Naomi run, achieved her "A" ending, and got her as the romance option.

Which means, yes, this is Bryce's second BBQ party from the "Savior" mod, but with MC and Naomi as romantic partners (instead of MC and Bryce). Readers are assumed to have read _Lazy Morning_, my previous AWSW oneshot (which is set in the morning directly after the post-credits scene of "A Solitary Mind").

People who have played through the second BBQ party in "Savior" will probably recognize some of the lines used in this short story. And they _should_, since I lifted them directly from the mod. Sure, I mixed them up and reassigned the speakers, but overall it should feel consistent. I did this to emphasize that this story is envisioned to be a feasibly legitimate alternative for the player. I did my best to ensure all the characters are portrayed in accordance to both the original game and ECK's mod, so hopefully my work will invoke in my readers the same feelings they felt when playing AWSW and, of course, the mods in question.

For listening choices, I suggest **Free** by _Crinkles_ (look it up on Youtube) and putting it on loop. I think it fits the theme of this short story. You'd recognize the style too, as all background music in ECK's mods were taken from this channel.

OH! And as in _Lazy Morning_, MC here will be named "Saunders", as a tribute to the game's creator. I _really_ don't like the name Alex. It's too damn generic.

So... Enjoy!

* * *

**THE SECOND PARTY**

Word count: approx. 10,600 words

* * *

Several weeks had passed after Naomi decided to move in with you.

Because the analyst hadn't completely settled in her seaside apartment, it didn't turn out to be a complete logistical nightmare as you feared. She had very little by way of possessions. Other than her computer, her video projector, her couch, and an old photo album, the rest were disposable from her point of view. Her savings account had accumulated so much money that breaking the rent couldn't put a dent in it, and that was _before_ adding in the money she received from her parents once a month. It was a matter that took three days at most, which meant you very quickly found yourself sharing your body heat with a dragoness in your bed every single night. It took only a couple nights for you and Naomi to finalize your sleeping arrangement, and going forward you spent each night with all six of her limbs coiled around you like a bolster pillow while your head rested on her softer, more sensitive scales.

In the days that followed, Naomi waited for the right opportunity to go up to Bryce and, as per your idea, nominate you into the team. Because of your stellar performance during the Reza incident—plus the level of fitness, discipline, and reflexes you gained back in post-apocalyptic Earth—the police chief hired you on the spot. A full workweek with overtime was spent drilling protocols, procedures, standard regulations, and other administrative details into your head. Naturally everybody at the police station was ecstatic to work with _the_ mythical human. Except none of that came to pass since Bryce, by his authority as chief, saddled you in the analytics room along with Naomi. Apparently at her insistence, he said. A day later he eventually explained to the entire station that your species—_especially_ the fact you were the only living one on the entire planet—made you a prime target for kidnappers and poachers looking to make big bucks selling you for illegal research. And as wonderful as it would've been to have you serve as an unforgettable face in the police force, the personal risk to your own safety was a price Chief Bryce refused to pay.

Naomi wouldn't have it any other way. On your first official day at work, the dragoness was so ecstatic she couldn't keep her emotions in check long enough until you two were alone; she ended up tackling you to the ground in front of Sebastian, Maverick, and Bryce, much to your mutual embarrassment. It became the first and _only_ instance she broke her air of professionalism on the clock. While Bryce had been aware of your romance with his staff analyst long before you set foot in that station as a genuine police officer, to save face he imperatively swore—in full view of anyone passing by the scene—to keep a close eye on you two. Not because he wanted to butt into your personal lives, but because everything had to—everything _must_ stay professional... at least while you were all on duty.

And just as you told Naomi all those days ago, you ended up spending literally all your time with her: at home, at work, and outside.

You and Naomi woke up every day an hour past dawnbreak, sprawled all over each other on the bed, often with no time to spare. Breakfast was always at Uncle Megun's, and with Adine on the morning shift that gave plenty of opportunities for you to stay updated on news concerning her, Remy, and Lorem. It had taken at least another week (or two) before you finally acclimatized to the unusual flavor of their fish. Much to your surprise, you developed a taste for it, actually finding yourself ordering that along with a side dish of coffee and seaweed practically every time you dropped by. (A dinner date at the seaside bistro was in order, but that was a story for another time.)

Instead of flying ahead to the station, Naomi accompanied you as you walked to work, your hands on her withers or clutching her tail. Unfortunately, Bryce couldn't change her office to accommodate an extra person in there, so it became more cramped than it already was. One afternoon she complained about it and wished she was a smaller dragon, like a runner. But if that had been the case, you joked, she might have become Sebastian's partner _and_ she'd end up saddled with patrol duty. Ever since you came along, all the analytical work, the preparation of reports, and the case-building... all that time-consuming work got finished much, much faster. Naomi attributed it to two great minds working together. Once, at lunch break, you cheekily pointed at your own PDA, separate from what humanity had given to dragonkind back during your short-lived stint as an ambassador but still armed with the best digital technology of pre-flare Earth. Bryce pulled some strings to make sure you had a backup device installed with the same software, in the event you lost it for whatever reason.

Just as it was in the morning, walks back home were never spent alone. It was a shame you were too heavy for Naomi to carry you on dragonback, but what you lost in speed was more than made up for in experience. Thanks to Councilor Emera, the town had a new park to lessen the bustling crowds of Tatsu, and it came with its own artificial lakes, much to Naomi's delight. In time, you, meaning Officers Saunders and Naomi, became a fixture there. You made it a daily pastime to find a relatively isolated bench and surreptitiously watch other people as they went about their busy lives. Sometimes you two discussed the latest event at work. Sometimes you shared stories and concerns for your friends. Sometimes you played guessing games revolving around the people at the park. More often, you merely sat there and enjoyed each other's company in harmonious silence. It wasn't quite the beach or the sunset, but it was enough. Occasionally a wandering dragon or two found your hiding place, but your badges and perhaps your mythical reputation always ensured your privacy was never violated. That... and the fact you and Naomi would transfer to a different bench afterwards, or leave the park entirely.

Since Naomi had barely any cooking skills to brag about, the task of preparing dinner always fell on your lap. A duty you embraced with enthusiasm. It became a way of coping with your new reality. Every night you would present a new dish, prepared according to the recipes you grew up with back in pre-flare Earth as well as those listed down in the massive database contained in your own PDA. It was a fun puzzle, substituting ingredients to make up for those that didn't exist yet at this point in Earth's history, but at least dinner became a daily ritual to look forward to every day. It had already been a few months and Naomi had yet to discover something she disliked.

During your second month in the force, your first big case fell on your lap. Long story short, the Council was finally following through on Anna's prosecution, her political enemies aspiring to punish the numerous ethical and legal violations she committed while desperately searching for the cancer cure. Due to the long history everyone in the team shared with Anna, plus her accomplishment of discovering the cure for cancer (by ripping it straight out of humanity's PDAs), the team nearly crumbled over the fundamental question of obeying the letter of the law or staying true to its spirit. It was your deciding vote that pushed Bryce and Sebastian to helping Naomi and Maverick and ensuring Anna received justice—true, genuine justice. All five of you poured hundreds of hours into sabotaging the prosecutor's evidence and strengthening her position, without leaking your actions to the rest of the department. Multiple laws were broken in the process, but in the end, everything turned out well and you all succeeded in this joint endeavor.

Buoyed by this tremendous accomplishment, Bryce called in another barbecue get-together at a nearby beach to celebrate the resolution of Anna's trial along with the conclusion of the Reza incident.

On the night of the party, upon arrival you couldn't help noticing the familiar shore. The shape of the setting sun. The tree line that curved around the beach. The soft, white sands. One of the bushes even caught your eye. You turned your head towards Naomi and leaned in. "Hey," you muttered, "Isn't this the same place where we—

She shoved her muzzle sideways onto your face. "Saunders!" The rough scales were enough to shut you up. "Shhh, quiet! Bryce can hear us from here. He doesn't know anything about _that_ adventure."

"Saunders! Naomi!" Bryce trotted over, with a curious glint in his eye. "Hey!"

"Hello," you both greeted him.

"So you two had an adventure?" The brown dragon nudged your side, a knowing grin on his snout. "I never heard about _this_. Is this when you two 'sealed the deal'?"

Naomi glared at you. This was clearly your fault.

"Bryce, you got it all wrong," you said, waving your arms. "It's not what you're implying! We just went swimming together. Explored around, here and there, found a"—Thwack! Naomi's tail slapped your leg and wrapped itself around it like a fat snake. _Better watch what I say_, you thought.—"A-a cave at a coastal bluff n-nearby." You felt your face heating up. Bryce's grin widened. Naomi was getting more agitated by the second. Not good! "And, a-and, and, uuhhhmmm..."

A pair of wings flapping interrupted you before you could implicate yourself and Naomi in a huge misunderstanding. A gray dragon, rough scales covered in spikes and sharp crags, landed on the ground and nodded at you all. "Bryce," he said, before turning to you. "Naomi. ...Saunders."

"Hey, Mav."

"Hi, Mav!"

"Hey, Maverick."

All three of you greeted him at roughly the same time. Maverick ogled you, his red eyes trained on a burgeoning tote bag in your hands. "What's that?"

Naomi answered in your stead. "Oh, this? It's something we brought just in case"—her green eyes fell on you.—"someone eats too much—

"Someone decides to hit the water," you cut in, smirking at her.

Both of you swiveled your heads at Bryce, smiling at him. "Or someone gets _wasted_," you spoke as one. A second later you and Naomi locked eyes. She let out a playful giggle. _We're completing each other's sentences now? Well, well, well..._

Maverick laughed hard. "HA! Hahaha! They got you there, Bryce!"

Bryce grumbled, "Hey, now... I don't drink **that **much!"

"Then what's that over there?" You pointed at the _cooler_ sitting next to the rocks Bryce set up for the party.

"C'mon, Saunders! It's not what you think it is. It's..." He sighed, and began chortling. "Okay, fine. You caught me! That's all our drinks for tonight."

You patted the dragon's shoulder. "It's okay, Bryce. I'll help you out. Count me in on the beer."

You felt Naomi nuzzle your cheek. "Don't drink too much," she cautioned.

"I know, I know..."

Your conversation halted at the sound of voices approaching from behind. You glanced back and saw three bipedal, wingless dragons walking side by side. A red, striped dragoness flanked by a green dragon and a brown one sporting a police hat. _Anna, Zhong, and Sebastian_, you recognized.

"—and that's how I got my revenge on that damn prick!" Anna cackled. "It was pure **gold**! I never felt so satisfied putting that nutjob in her place."

Zhong's voice remained serene, calm. "What happened next?" he said, unfazed by whatever Anna had done to her latest victim. You winced. You knew she was cruel to whoever got in her way at the production facility, especially to the politicians in the council, and for good reason. They wanted to jail her for life despite the immense role she played in diverting Chicxulub and curing cancer for all of dragonkind.

Sebastian saw all of you together and jogged ahead. "Hello!" he greeted.

"Finally!" Bryce smiled. "All present and accounted for."

"Great!" you said. "Let's get started."

With everyone present, you all gathered around the boulders Bryce had obviously arranged before any of you arrived. You and Naomi picked the only one big enough to fit you two on top. Others chose their respective places, either sitting on top like you or leaning back on it. You noticed the pile of stones in the center of the formation, as well as the sharpened sticks lying next to it. How considerate of Bryce. He knew your thin, human skin wasn't as tough as their rough scales.

"So," Anna broke the silence, "What do you normally do here?"

Zhong blinked at her. "Oh right, it's your first time. Well, we just have fun, fry some steaks or algae, talk with each other, and enjoy the company. It's all very simple."

"Yep, Zhong summed it up perfectly," Bryce nodded. "We're all good friends here, but as you know, sometimes work or personal matters can be so consuming that we lose track of things and we end up drifting apart." He eyed both Anna and Maverick. You knew from previous timelines that they were once a couple, years ago, but work drove a wedge between their relationship.

Sebastian smiled. "That's what's special about these get-togethers," he supplanted, with a tip of his hat. "Anyone can talk about anything here, especially things we can't discuss back at work. We resolve any unresolved conflicts between us, or catch up with our own lives. It keeps our relationships alive."

Maverick gestured at the only couple in the group. "Naomi and Saunders don't have that problem. If anything, they're the ones who have it easy."

"Of course not!" Bryce howled in laughter. "They're together **ALL** the time! I don't think I've ever seen them apart other than the times one of them's in the toilet."

You glanced at Naomi. She had nothing to say to that, although you couldn't help noticing the slight tinge of red on her quivering muzzle. It was cute. You took one of her forepaws in hand; it startled her for a moment. In seconds, she calmed down, and smiled.

Anna stretched and lounged on the boulder. "I admit, this doesn't sound too bad. I've actually never attended such gatherings before, so it's a fresh experience for me."

The police chief heaved a content sigh. "It's nice, calm, and relaxing. Exactly what we all need with how our line of work is."

Anna frowned. "Mine is no better than yours."

"I can imagine," you heard Naomi reply. Her words came out stiff. Forced, even.

"Mine's alright," Zhong added to the conversation. You saw him pick up a small pebble and toss it at the rock pile in the center. "But I have to cover two positions at once to make ends meet."

As the conversation passed, you felt Naomi shaking harder. She was starting to get antsy. You shuffled closer to her head. You began rubbing the paw nestled in your grip and gently kneaded the pink webbing between her clawed digits. "Are you okay, Naomi?" you asked. Her subconscious reactions drew your gaze. She rested her tail on your feet and placed a hind leg on your lap.

The dragoness gave your cheek a quick lick. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that our get-together is so huge. There are so many people tonight. I feel..."

"Like you want to break out and be free?" you offered.

"Yeah. I feel so clamped and awkward."

You coughed loudly to draw everyone's attention, just as Anna was suggesting ways to improve the get-togethers and make it more exciting. "Guys, I'm sorry about this, but once we start eating, Naomi and I are heading over to the coast." You scratched the back of your head and gave them all a sheepish grin. "Don't take it the wrong way, okay? I know we're all good friends here."

Of all the people around you right now, Maverick was the last person you expected to answer. "You don't have to cover for Naomi, Saunders. We know she's awkward around people. Don't worry about it."

Bryce scoffed. "Riiiight." He winked at you. "I know what you're _really_ after. You just want an excuse to find a nice, secluded spot out in the moonlight and get all frisky with each other."

You shook your head. "C'mon, Bryce! Not everyone is out to get a score all the time."

"That aside," Zhong butted in. "What **IS **it like to be with Naomi?"

Naomi growled, "Don't poke your nose in our business, Zhong."

"We don't need the, uh, intimate details, Naomi." The green dragon clarified, undaunted by the implied threat. "It's just that anyone can easily see human biology is uniquely and fundamentally different from our kind, and you are the _only_ dragon to have a close and personal relationship with one. I probably speak for everyone here when I ask if you or Saunders could satiate our curiosity..."

You felt Naomi's snarl rumbling within her throat. "You can't be serious." She scowled at him. "You just want it for a good story at the bar."

Anna was quick to side with the barkeep. "On the contrary, your feedback carries scientific value. Just look at him! No tail, no scales, no claws, no spikes, no armor. He's so _pathetically_ vulnerable, until now I still don't understand how humans dominated their world when it looks like they need tools for everything!" You felt Naomi curl her paws around you, bringing you closer to her chest. The biologist narrowed her eyes. "No offense, Saunders, but I cannot comprehend why Naomi would be with you instead of another dragon."

"Anna, I—

You felt Naomi's heavy breath on the back of your neck. "You don't have to answer them, Saunders," she grunted, her muzzle sporting a disapproving frown. "They're just after something to gossip about."

You took the sea dragon's frills by her cheeks and stroked the spot behind it. She leaned into it, giving you a window to land a quick kiss. "Don't be mad, Naomi," you said. "I think you just misunderstood their question."

She opened her mouth to reply, but you were quicker, silencing her the second your palms touched the sides of her flews. "It's all right," you whispered your reassurance. "They're curious, just not the way you're thinking. This is why we have these get-togethers, right?" Naomi tightened her grip on you. You decided that was the best answer you were going to get from her at the moment. "I got this. Trust me."

After short deliberation, her lips formed a small smile and she gave you a subtle nod. That was your cue to raise your head at the rest of the group and go for a diplomatic answer. "If you ask me, it's different. Very different from being with another human. There are a lot of things to get used to, but in the end, we are both sentient beings and we decided to love each other for who we are. And Anna, all those things you mentioned, what makes them any different from the tools my people use for their everyday lives? The fact you're born with them will never define who you are as a person."

Anna smirked. "You have a point there."

"Well said, Saunders." Zhong said.

Maverick had nothing to say, as he did not particularly care for the topic. Bryce, on the other hand, had a dumbfounded expression at your reply. "Whaaaaaat? No! That can't be just it! I want to know what it's **really** like when you two get to—

"Who wants to start the fire?" Sebastian suddenly yelled, effectively diverting the subject away from you and Naomi. "I'm getting hungry here!"

Maverick was all for ending the awkward, if invasive, conversation. "Seb did it last time, so we should switch things up a little. Zhong?"

Zhong hummed. "I could."

A loud thud echoed from Bryce's rock. It was hard to mistake the frown on his face for anything else. "Let's agree in advance though: NO CHEESE."

"Awww..."

"Or," Naomi appended, "I'm going to make you eat algae with cheese like you did to me." The timbre in her voice was stronger, more forceful than usual. Worried for her, you made small circular movements along the back of her neck with your hands, and felt the tension in her muscles ebb away. Her tail twitched at the action, you noticed. She was still angry at Zhong for opening that uncomfortable topic earlier. _Oh, Naomi..._

Sebastian visibly flinched. "Yuck! I haven't ever seen those two things mixed in my life, and it already sounds disgusting."

"It's as bad as it sounds, Seb."

Zhong raised his hands in resignation. "Okay, okay, you guys proved your point. Maybe someone else wants to start the fire?"

You put your hand up. "How about Bryce?"

"Saunders," Maverick avowed, the annoyance in his voice very apparent, "If you want to experience his cooking, you might just pick up that stone slab and start chewing on it."

"...okay, never mind."

Bryce fumed. "Why, you treacherous reptile—

"I'll do it!" Anna thundered, quieting all of you. "I'm lighting up this damn fire. We aren't getting anywhere if you'll argue with each other all night!"

The stillness went uninterrupted. Clearly no one had a problem with the biologist's initiative. Neither did they have any plan on arguing with her, not when she had an irritated, if not livid, look on her scarlet muzzle. An irked Anna humphed as she got to her feet, padded over to the pile of rocks, and worked her magic. You didn't bother watching her or listening to her questions about this part of the party. You had a much better relationship with Anna in another timeline, so you already knew the dragons created their fire by mixing two organic compounds fired directly from the sides of their throat.

Rather, you reached into your bag and brought out a pair of kitchen gloves (that still fit you despite being made for smaller, bipedal dragons), a large slab of uncooked steak, and some seaweed. Once the gloves were on, you nudged Naomi. "Hey," you said, slipping the raw meat just beneath her mouth. "Looks like it's time. You know what to do." You smiled warmly at her. "Not too much, okay?"

Her tail wagged a little just outside your peripheral vision. "No need to remind me," the dragoness rejoined, giving you a big smile of her own, before parting her lips a little, just above your steak. A green, odd-smelling liquid trickled slowly out of her blue snout in small droplets. You started rolling the beef in your hands, rubbing it slowly, waiting until it had a thin but even coating of the liquid all over it. You knew this looked gross, disgusting to untrained eyes, but...

Maverick's voice invaded your thoughts. "What are you doing over"—he gasped.—"I-is Naomi coating her saliva cocktail all over your steak?"

"...Saunders, are you sure that's even safe to eat?" Sebastian questioned, skeptical, maybe even disturbed.

With your eyes focused on the steak, you couldn't bring yourself to look at them and see their expressions. You didn't want **any** of that liquid actually touching your bare skin. "Oh, it's perfectly safe," you replied. "Naomi is obviously immune to it. As for me, I'll be fine as long as I don't have any ulcers or open wounds in my throat."

Bryce's own question floated into your ears. "But why? Is there any particular reason you're doing that?"

"Naomi's venom is naturally acidic," you explained. "Corrosive at high volumes, but if it's just a few drops, it'll give the meat a sour taste when cooked. It'l even have a tangy, savory aftertaste."

"To each their own, huh," Maverick stated, deadpan.

Sebastian recoiled, almost gagging at the idea. "Ugh..."

"I'm with Seb on this one," said Zhong, who looked a little pale. "Venom earns a big 'no' from me."

The chief lecherously grinned at you. "Is that a sign of love, Saunders? Hehe, I wonder, does Naomi also swallow—

Sebastian backhanded his boss's scales. "Bryce, NO!"

"Huh? What kinky conversation are we having _this time_?" Anna asked, coming back from the fire.

That elicited another loud grumble from Naomi. Nobody wanted to provoke her this time around. She rose on all fours and, without acknowledging Bryce or Anna, nimbly leaped down from the boulder and ambled to the fire. You wrapped up both your steak and hers in seaweed as you followed after her. Handing over the goods to her waiting paws, the analyst placed your food beside the searing flames. The fire cast a bright, orange glow over her beautiful blue scales. As you watched Naomi, you couldn't help but feel someone staring at you from behind. You turned around. But, seeing everyone else following after you, with their own raw, uncooked steaks in hand, you dismissed the feeling as soon as Naomi nuzzled your side and took a few steps. She plopped her rump down, close to the fire, and beckoned at you. You followed her lead and leaned back on her soft belly while you waited for the intense flames to properly sear the meat.

To pass the time, you faced Naomi and kissed her, quickly slipping your tongue past her lips. She chuckled. A slick tongue lazily caressing the side of your head was her answer. Once more you took both paws in your hands and massaged them, waiting for the meat to finish cooking while she rested her head on your shoulder. You believed this form of affection was appropriate for the occasion. Not so overtly passionate that even Bryce would insist you get a room, but enough to feel the strong love you had for each other.

It was certainly a sight that did not go unnoticed. That weird feeling you were being stared at returned. It caused the hairs on the back of your neck to tingle. To hide your suspicion, you reclined backwards on Naomi's withers before you slowly, and subtly, scanned the group, who had also gathered around the fire. Of the five other dragons present, only Sebastian ogled you and Naomi. Faintly. His gaze was unreadable. Or perhaps sullen described it better? It soon dawned on you that Sebastian had his eyes on Naomi. In the timelines where she died, you vaguely remembered the runner mourning over her death, regretting his inability to tell her how he truly felt. In the timelines where she survived, you remembered Sebastian making a move on her on this very night. You also remembered the runner had been around when you visited Naomi's apartment for your second date. He had been waiting right outside the front door, armed with some lame but convenient excuse.

You shifted uncomfortably, lifted up the analyst's paws to your face, and tried to hide behind them while you still continued to mash the sensitive pressure points, much to her delight. The scent of dried sweat wafted into your nose, but you paid it no attention. You had a bigger problem to worry about right now. Did Sebastian still carry a torch for Naomi? Was he... was he actually _jealous_ of your relationship with her? How were you going to deal with this one? Back on Earth, people killed each other over their significant others. Love—infatuation—made close friendships burn down in flames. Sure, Seb wasn't the type to hold grudges or anything like that, but wasn't this sort of thing _really _personal? Your mind revisited the day Naomi arranged an overnight stay at a fancy penthouse for only the two of you. Sebastian had been the one to see you off. You couldn't fathom how he must have felt, watching your love blossom as she left him behind.

"Saunders?" Naomi spoke your name. The concern in her voice got a soft chuckle out of you. It was easy to forget she was just as observant as you were. She murmured your name again, this time nipping at your ear. You smiled, thinking how happy you were she loved you this much.

You inspected your food. By now, after accounting for the thick layer of algae, dinner should be somewhere between medium and medium-well. Another minute or two and it'd be charred. "Hey Naomi, our steaks are done." Because your meal took extra time to cook, the others had already started retrieving their own steaks. Your eyes meandered over to Sebastian, who had gone back to the boulders and joined Maverick and Zhong near the edge of the bonfire. "Go and grab our food before they're overcooked." You pointed at a familiar spot on the beach. It was the same place where you and Naomi took off from the shoreline on the day you almost died at the underwater laboratory. "Give me a few minutes. I'll meet you over there."

The dragoness's muzzle hovered millimeters from your face. You could see each individual scales on the tip of her nose. Round, perfectly smooth, though rough and sturdy to the touch. You couldn't resist giving it a quick kiss. "What's on your mind?" You had hoped it would distract her, but the analyst had her job for good reason. There was no removing that stern pout of hers. "Is everything okay?"

"It's nothing serious," you replied. "I just need a quick chat with Seb."

"Oh? Alright." You paused at the sight of her smile. She was just too cute. "Be careful with Bryce. I can already see the beer in his hands. Don't forget you have someone waiting on you."

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you, too."

You got to your feet, brushed the sand off your shorts, and made your way over to the three male dragons, each with a bowl of beer sitting next to them. Bryce and Zhong did not hesitate to greet you at your approach, the former perhaps a little astonished you broke off from Naomi to hang out with the guys. Sebastian's greeting felt weak, if not forced. His expression appeared a little melancholy to you. When you noticed this, you knew you made the right decision coming here.

"Everything okay, Seb?" you started the conversation. The three males here were close friends. Surely he wouldn't mind having this conversation in front of them? "Is there a problem?"

"None at all, Saunders," answered the runner. He managed a smile. "Why do you ask?"

You saw through his pitiful attempt at warding you off. "I caught you staring a few times." The answer wiped off the forced expression. "At us." A pained look momentarily replaced it. "Is there something you'd like to say?"

A few awkward seconds passed before he finally answered you. It felt like an hour. "Nothing. It's just great that you and Naomi got together. It's not something I expected." Sebastian avoided eye contact with you. "Naomi had been at the department for a long time, but her first month with us had been very rough for her. Back in those days she kept her distance from people. Some of our colleagues tried to talk to her, but her candor or her inattentiveness would drive them away. I can't count how many times she bumbled a conversation by accident." You nodded. This information was new to you. Naomi hinted at it before, but she never bothered with the details. Her social skills must have been atrocious, you realized. Sebastian's words were practically describing a different person. "It's a relief to see she's a lot happier these days. So much more than she had ever been in the months before you came to this world."

"You're not giving Saunders enough credit, Seb!" Bryce chimed in. "She has a much better work-life balance now, thanks to him." He flicked his muzzle at the other dragon. "Zhong's bar isn't—

"It's not actually _my_ bar," Zhong interposed. "I just work there."

Bryce dismissed, "Same thing. It's not too far from the station, so on my wayhome, I used to see Naomi's window lit up eight, maybe nine times out ten. She had a bad habit of letting whatever paperwork our SOPs required consume her." He smiled at you. "Now that you're officially working with us, it doesn't happen as frequently these days. I'll wager it's two, three times out of ten now. So it's very clear to me she's going home earlier, and more often."

He walked up to you. "Or _maybe_," he couldn't resist inserting, "the two of you are **STILL** in there, having fun while the lights are off."

You grimaced. "Damn it, Bryce! We don't do that stuff at the office."

He cocked an eyebrow at you. "I don't believe you," he rebutted, salaciously. "Small, tight space, plus a couch that could probably fit a couple lovers off the clock in a snug embrace?" The grin on this lecher's muzzle transformed into a full-blown smirk. "Add a locked, heavily-secured door to that and you've got the perfect ingredients for some obscene things in the dead of the night."

"Why would we do that when we already _live_ _together_? We got a bigger bed in our apartment, and all the privacy we could ask for."

"I don't know, Saunders. You tell me."

The naughty rejoinder elicited a growl out of you. You wanted to punch, if not slap the dragon's shoulder out of frustration. You opened your mouth to fire a salvo of insults—

"Other than some unnecessary details we don't need to know," Zhong unwittingly stopped you from doing something you might have regretted, "It sounds like they're doing really well." In several smooth movements, the barkeep leaned over to the cooler, took a cup, filled it with ice, and poured in a shot of strong liquor. The guy was good at his job. Even better than some bartenders you knew back on Earth. "Let's have a toast." He passed the cup to you, and subconsciously you accepted the offer. "To Saunders and Naomi."

"To Saunders and Naomi!" Bryce cheered and chugged down a quarter of his bowl. "The most famous couple in the station!"

Sebastian let out a small cheer of his own and drank half of his. The bowl was three-quarters empty. At least he was supportive.

As for you, your shot went down in one gulp. "Thanks, guys. Your support means a lot."

Zhong swung his round muzzle at Sebastian. "How come _you _don't look THAT happy about it, Seb?" A pause. "Hmmm... do you have feelings for Naomi?"

"What!" He jolted, his voice breaking into stutters. "I, I-I don't—m-my f-feelings—I, I-I..." Sebastian took a deep breath and regained his composure. Then he wilted before everyone. "Yes. Yes I do."

Bryce recoiled like he'd been hit by a sucker punch to the snout. "NO WAY! Since when? We've worked together all these years, and I **never** got the impression you felt that way about her!"

"Obviously _someone_ here needs to get his radar checked," you teased the chief.

The dragon ignored you and accosted his subordinate. "Why didn't you tell her, Seb? You had more than two years before Saunders and the Reza incident came along. I would've made a move months before that happened. Months!"

"Because I had doubts," Sebastian argued. "Unlike _you_, I'm not after short-term 'engagements'. I'm a runner. She's a sea dragon. Even if we work in the same building, her dedication to work far surpasses my own in multiples. She enjoys different things too. Naomi's cute, but I have this feeling we're just not that compatible with each other."

"You could have at least tried. It's better than not doing anything at all." Bryce briefly glanced back at you. "I like Saunders, but look at him! He's not even a dragon!"

"He's _human_. That's a good enough reason."

You tried to interject, "Actually, Naomi never bought into the whole 'humans are gods' thing you have going on here."

If they heard your words, they didn't show any indication of it. "That doesn't matter," Bryce countered. "He still _tried_. Reza pushed us away every chance he got. Nobody liked the bastard, and look where that got him." His tail whipped at your direction. "Saunders was the _real_ ambassador. He put in the effort to work with us. You could have done the same with Naomi."

"Indeed," Zhong agreed. "Effort has nothing to do with species. That's all on _you_."

Sebastian curled in on himself, rested his snout on his knees. "Well it's too late now." His voice cracked.

Even you empathized with him. You knew what it was like, dealing with unrequited love and second-guessing your own actions. You grew up with problems like that back in pre-flare Earth. You couldn't help approaching the runner and putting an arm around him. "That's okay, Seb. Even if you aren't together with her, the fact is, Naomi's still a good friend. What you have will last for years. She cares about you too." You squeezed his shoulder, offering some support. "Naomi will be okay with me. We'll be with each other for decades, and as long as I live I'll never leave her side."

"...you promise?" the runner asked. "I don't want to see her hurt and crying over something you'll do."

You gave Sebastian a hug. "Promise." You chuckled. "Besides, you'll probably see her hurt and crying over something _she_ did to _me_." The words elicited a quiet laugh from the guy.

"Ah yes, the fragility of human biology," remarked Zhong.

"Another toast?" Bryce offered as he refilled your cup.

Sebastian nodded. At last, he smiled. "To Saunders and Naomi."

"To Saunders and Naomi!"

After everyone gulped down their drinks, while Zhong got busy refilling the bowls Bryce twisted you around and shoved you in Naomi's direction. You could see her lone silhouette in the moonlight. "All right, Saunders, get outta here! Can't keep your girl waiting."

The shoreline had been much farther than you earlier thought. It took you a good three minutes, give or take, to haul yourself over to Naomi, with a very slight buzz in your head from the two shots you downed with the guys. You trained your gaze up at the moon. Tidally locked to the Earth, as it had been for more than four billion years. You recognized its craters. A sense of nostalgia, and longing, permeated your soul. It looked no different from the moon you used to stare at, in your sky. 65 million years was an insignificant two days in the Cosmic Calendar. You closed your eyes, shelved your thoughts away from something so depressing, and continued walking to the person you loved.

Naomi lowered her eyes at you. They seemed to glow under the moonlight. You might have commented on how alluring they were if she didn't have that irritated look on her muzzle. "Took you long enough," she groused. "That wasn't a 'quick chat', Saunders. It lasted _more_ than five minutes." The dragoness swung her head at the food next to her. A pair of steaks wrapped in seaweed, idly sitting on a broad leaf. Yours had a tiny stick stuck into it. "Our food's getting cold, see? I was getting hungry waiting for you while you were over there drinking with the guys."

"Naomi—

"Don't deny it. I could see you from here. I watched you chug down two shots, and I can tell you're buzzed by the way you walk."

You blinked your eyes slowly and sighed. You didn't want to deal with this right now. You sighed and sat beside her. She let you lean back and relax on her side, but with the dragoness angry at you for making her wait, that was the best you could get right now.

"Explain yourself. What was _so_ engaging you couldn't bring yourself to go back to me after a couple minutes? Did they seduce you with all their liquor?"

You rolled your head and faced Naomi, enjoying the delicate texture of her gray scales. You breathed in her natural smell. Mild but swampy, with a hint of salt. You couldn't help but relax, even when she was still sulking at you. As far as you were concerned, she lost none of her charm. "I'll explain while we're eating. It's a long story."

The analyst doubted you there for a second, maybe thinking you were merely stalling for time. In a way, you were. You didn't want her considering Sebastian in a different light, simply because he couldn't confess his feelings to her in the months—the years preceding your arrival from the human world.

You picked up your steaks and passed Naomi's to her. You licked your lips and took a bite. The outer layer of algae had turned crispy in the fire, and it was almost tasteless. The meat inside was still a little warm, and it was juicy. A pleasantly smooth texture preserved surprisingly well considering the time it spent on a heated rock. Because you used a small amount of Naomi's venom as a wet rub, its acidity lent a sour and complex flavor to the steak. It was infused through the entire thing, and it brought out the savory though fishy flavor of the algae wrap. Reminded of flavors unique to dishes in Asia, you thought of a cousin of yours, suffering in the hospital back home.

You missed your aunt's DIY meals. They tasted similar to this.

You almost cried. It tasted just like home.

Once you got three bites in, you finally explained yourself to Naomi. "I was defusing a time bomb," you said. "Sebastian has feelings for you, and he's, errr, he's been showing some signs of jealousy tonight. I caught him staring a few times."

"At us?"

"Yeah."

Her eyes dilated. "Really? I never knew. How'd you find out?"

"I put two and two together." You grinned at her and tapped your head. "And I'm also a time traveler, remember?"

"_Former_ time traveler," Naomi corrected. "You tendered your resignation as soon as your other self showed up."

With an acknowledging nod, you went on with your story. How you confronted Sebastian over it. How Zhong brought it out to light. And naturally, how he made you promise to keep Naomi happy. The steaks were long gone by the time you got to the part where Sebastian finally threw in his genuine support for the both of you.

"—And that's when Bryce booted me out of there," you concluded. "You know what happened next."

Naomi let out a happy chirp and let a few seconds pass. She had a warm smile on her muzzle. Her tail swished to and fro. You must have worried for nothing after all—

Suddenly, the sea dragon locked you in an inescapable hug. Her wings folded around you. She had been waiting for this. She thrust her snout upon every inch of your face, deeply—intensely sniffing your smell, taking it all in. A guttural but happy growl rumbled in her throat. It gave way to pleased moaning. She smothered you in wet, sloppy kisses and countless sweeps of her long tongue. Her paws slithered up and down your body, from end to end. She pressed her soft pads on every surface exposed to the open air. Inundated in her closeness, you yearned to act. You shouldn't —you _couldn't_ remain passive like this. You felt an itch. An urge to do something. An impulse to _move_.

And move you did. You cuddled up to her and welcomed the affection. Taking deep, rapid breaths of her scent, of her breaths, you burrowed your face on hers. You returned her impassioned kisses with your own, thrusting your tongue into her maw. At the same time your hands joined the flurry of movement, squeezing her scales, pinching her frills, and tracing the contours of her body. Midway through your fierce but passionate show of affection, you no longer felt the sand on your skin. The waves rolling on the shore faded. The world fell away, but only you and Naomi remained.

You were not sure when exactly you finished, but as soon as fatigue settled in your muscles, the dragoness hefted you up, closer to her neck, and gently nuzzled you. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Saunders," she whispered in your ear, her voice ringing clear above the rolling waves nearby. "Just enjoying little moments like this with you makes me happy."

"That's what love is, Naomi," you affirmed. "Millions of these moments. Without them, we wouldn't have something to look back on. They're what mean the most."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naomi gave you one last hug before releasing you from her grip. She nudged you away to make some space. As she got up, she smiled at you. "You know what? I feel like swimming."

"...now?"

"Yes! Come, come."

"I swear, you crazy sea dragon..."

"Your _wonderful_ sea dragon."

"That too." You laughed. "Ha, I knew this would happen." You sauntered over to your tote bag and took out a pair of trunks and a dry-fit. "Good thing I came prepared for your cute spontaneity."

"You know me so well."

"Yes. Yes I do." Swapping to your swimming clothes took seconds. You and Naomi galloped over to the seawater and waded in. The water was cool to the touch. _Tolerable_, you thought.

Naomi waited for you to clamber on her back before setting off into the open sea. She turned around a hundred meters from the shoreline. The bonfire was nothing more but a small glow in the horizon. You looked down. The water was dark. Bottomless. Cold. Naomi rode the five-foot waves cresting the surface, bobbing up and down in the water. You could feel a downcurrent sucking at your toes.

If this had ever happened to you back on Earth, you'd be a nervous wreck, terrified at the prospect of drowning. Here, in this world of dragons, you felt comfortable and safe. Naomi craned her head in your direction and told you to descend into the water and hold on. She rolled onto her back the second you did so, grabbing your bare hands and lifting you right up onto her belly. The sea dragon secured you to her chest, with all four legs clinging to your body. "I'm glad you're taking my safety seriously."

"It goes without saying," she said, laying her head down on the water. You joined her, nestling your head on her long neck, and together, closed your eyes.

The ocean provided a significant change to your environment. The illusion of weightlessness lulled you quickly into a relaxed state. Sebastian, Zhong, and Bryce's voices were no longer audible, and if Maverick and Anna made some noise now, neither you nor Naomi would hear a thing. From here on out, you two were truly and absolutely alone. You felt Naomi release a heavy sigh, accepting the tranquility of the sea and relinquishing all the stress, all the troubles plaguing her mind.

You arced your head to gaze straight at her. "Are you all right, Naomi?"

"Do you think we made the right decision?"

You paused, mulled over her question.

"Is this because of Anna's case?"

She chuckled. "I guess I can't hide it from you, Saunders. You know how exhausted I was after Reza's case. Remember what you told me?"

It took you a moment to retrieve the memory. "That it's a small town and not many things happen."

"Some small town it turned out to be," Naomi scoffed. "As if Reza and a planet-destroying comet weren't enough, we had to deal with an extremely delicate case with Anna. I know I stood up for her during our argument, but..."

A long pause. "But what?" you pressed her. "Are you questioning our decision now?"

"Yes! We were breaking the law, after all." You squirmed on top of her scales until you were lying flat on your belly. She lifted her head and ogled you. "I was afraid of the council's retaliation if they ever found out about our actions." Her frills drooped. "You and I didn't have much to lose. At worst we'd have settled for a simpler life or I would've looked for an accountant job or something. But to think that my vote contributed to any of our friends losing their jobs and getting their lives ruined"—you embraced her and snuggled up against her head, to provide some comfort.—"It horrified me."

"Working against Anna's case was a risk we all understood well. You didn't make us do it, Naomi. Each of us made the decision for ourselves." Your fingers played with her pink frills, poking and prodding the thin membrane. "Bryce and Sebastian had their doubts as much as you did. But hey, it all ended well. We aren't fired, Maverick got his girlfriend back, and Anna might be easier to deal with from now on." You dragged yourself further up her neck, intent on planting a kiss on her snout. "That sounds like a success to me—agh!"

Splash! Your hand slipped on the analyst's neck. You fell, having only just enough time to ghost her lips before you felt her soft scales cushion your fall. It didn't stop your face from hitting water. "Blegh!"

Laughter burst out of Naomi's muzzle. "Ahhh, Saunders, my love, you know how to make me smile."

"Never a dull moment with you," you retorted. "Well, this explains why you were so tense and stressed even when we were back home. Why didn't you tell me?"

"And start seeing you second-guess _your_ vote, too? No, I couldn't do that. We were already deep in the thick of it!"

"Makes sense. At least it's all over now."

"I sure hope so."

The two of you continued to lay down on the ocean surface. You gazed up at the stars. Reza's words came back to haunt you. It was just as he said. The moon and the stars were all the same. You couldn't help but stare, and wonder. Did Izumi and your other self finally succeed? Did you find a solution to save both worlds? Or was the cycle still continuing endlessly to this day? If only there was some way—any way—of getting information from those timelines ahead.

"Hey," the analyst drew your attention. "I was thinking. If the Portal also functioned as a time machine, like you said, does that mean you see the same sky as us? Back in your world?"

The way your thoughts were sometimes in sync with each other scared you. "Yes. The constellations have changed places, but overall the sky is the same. Even the craters on the moon."

Naomi moaned in awe. "What does that mean then? Are you from the past? The future? Or an alternate parallel universe?"

"I..." You couldn't answer her. You choked. I—Well, I—Y-your..."

The dragoness patiently waited for you, her muzzle sporting a reassuring (if encouraging) smile.

"To—t-to me, this, t-this place"—you suppressed the sob trying to break free from your lips.—"This world is 65 million years in the past."

She squealed. "W-what! Did, d-did you just say… si, s-sixty—

You nodded, wryly. "You heard me, Naomi: 65 **million** years. And if you don't believe me, you can check my PDA."

"No need. I, I believe you." Her muzzle was agape, struck dumb by the revelation. "It's just, hard to fathom. But if this is the past to you, why do our creation myths involve humans?"

"That is another long story." You smiled at her. "Get this. This time travel thing I used to be a part of, there are four humans involved."

She was slack-jawed. "Four?"

"Yep."

"FOUR?"

"Yeah. Reza, myself, my counterpart from another timeline, and Izumi, the Administrator."

Naomi was confused. "But, I've never come across the name 'Izumi' or 'Administrator' in all the evidence I've gathered during the Reza case."

"That's a different story for another time. I'm not going to tell you this now. Maybe this coming weekend?" Then he chuckled. "Knowing you, once I tell the story, you're going to make it the biggest case you'll **ever** work on in your entire career. Maybe even your life!"

"We'll see. I'll hold you to that."

Another lull fell between you both. The atmosphere no longer felt as jubilant as it used to. It felt awkward. Stifling. You regretted your words. It was just another downer. Tonight was supposed to be a night of happiness, of celebration. You shouldn't have said anything at all.

"65 million years," you heard the dragon mutter, still unable to process the reality you had to live with. "Millions and millions of years…"

You looked up at Naomi and saw her ogling you. "It makes me feel sad," she said, "that you'll never get to see another human again for the rest of your life. I, I know nothing can ever replace your home, Saunders. But, I promise you, I'll never leave your side. You won't feel alone ever again."

"Nothing else could make me happier, Naomi. Thank you."

.

.

.

You remained there, floating on the ocean surface, for a long time. Naomi pressed you into her body, all four paws squeezing your bare skin in so many places. It was a wonder she hadn't found your tickle spots yet. "Cuddly," she murmured, making cute, cheerful whines. "So, so _cuddly_! Mmmmhh! I love it!"

You laid your head down on her soft chest and massaged its smooth, leathery scales. Taking a deep breath of her scent, you let out a sigh of contentment. This was the life. A solid, well-paying job, the boundless love of this sea dragon, and the camaraderie of dear friends. Somehow, despite all your concerns for the fate of your other self and that of humanity, you didn't envy any of them at all.

The moon had begun its descent when you started shivering, when even Naomi's body wasn't enough against both the wind and the seawater. Both of you realized it was finally time to go. The shore had gotten much smaller since you last glimpsed it, but with the speed and agility of a sea dragon in the water, it was nothing more but a thirty minute swim. As you approached the coastline, you noticed Anna and Maverick had returned to the fire, engaging Sebastian, Bryce, and Zhong in conversation. The cooler was now wide open, with bottles of beer and liquor sticking out of the sand. Naomi quickened her speed just as you thought of urging her to hurry. Neither of you wanted to worry the others.

You sprinted to your bag as soon as Naomi returned to the shore. Kicking off your swimwear and pulling out your towel, you did the best you could to dry off your body before putting your beachwear back on. There was nothing you could do about your wet hair, but that was fine. As far as the guys were concerned, you and Naomi took a quick dip in the shallows, played with the plankton, and messed around with the bioluminescent bacteria living in the water, forgetting the rest of the world until you realized you came here with other people.

"...and then I made the decision to cut my amount of alcohol," Bryce was saying just as you arrived at the fire.

"You should've done so a long time ago," said Zhong. "You were starting to worry me."

"Yeah, it was becoming a problem, Zhong. Something had to be done."

"Hey!" You called out to them. "We're back!"

"I'm sorry for taking so long," Naomi joined you almost immediately after. "We were discussing some things."

Bryce had that smile again. Every time it appeared anyone knew where his thoughts were heading.. "Some things, eh? Are you lovers planning your next messy exploit?"

Naomi growled at him. "Those are very big words to describe our study session." Her nostrils flared. "Saunders and I aren't feeling well lately, and we decided to do research on human history in our world during our off-days. That's all."

"Yeah, Bryce, it's not what you think." You winked at him. "But! We'll get all up close and personal with each other before we begin. It all starts at home."

"Don't give him any ideas, Saunders!" A thick, finned tail slapped your leg, almost hitting your groin.

"Ehehe, hehe... sorry? I couldn't resist."

"...not that I would mind one round, or a few..." she muttered under her breath.

Zhong gazed back and forth between you two. Somehow, he caught it. "Awkward."

"C'mon, Naomi, don't be so defensive, now." Bryce sauntered over to you both. His eyes were on you the whole time. "Saunders! How about you call me over when you start your new 'engagement'"—he winked—"I wouldn't mind partaking in a threesome."

You scowled, almost disgusted. "Bryce, I'm **male**."

"And so?" He grinned. "You're human. I'm not letting gender get in the way of that once-in-a-lifetime experience."

Naomi suddenly grabbed you without warning and pulled you to her, protectively half-folding a wing between you and him. "Well you'll have to go through me first!" She bared her teeth at Bryce. "Saunders is MINE and **ONLY** mine this time around."

The burly dragon backed off. "Okay, okay, I get it. He's _all_ yours. It was just a simple proposal."

"Proposal rejected, Chief."

Sebastian raised his voice. "'This time around'? What do you mean?"

"Hmmm," Anna scratched her chin. "Is there something the two of you aren't telling us?"

For a moment you were struck by a cold sweat. In this timeline, only Naomi knew about the Portal and the time traveling thing. Even if you couldn't do anything about it anymore, this wasn't some feel-good campfire story you could casually throw out on a whim. You turned to face Naomi at the same time she turned to face _you._ You both grimaced. There wasn't any way out of this one, was there?

"Uhhh," you stammered. "It's something complicated. Very, very complicated."

"Yeah!" Naomi chipped in. "Trust us, it's enough to make a good movie out of it!"

Maverick's stony muzzle provided the out you needed. "I don't see a need to press the issue. The truth will come out on its own eventually."

He was probably right about that, but hopefully the story would be revealed on yours and Naomi's terms. Not theirs.

Anna leaned on the gray dragon. "As a researcher, I must agree. I take my facts from scientific experiments, perform analyses, draw conclusions, and offer new directions for current projects as we uncover the truths governing the world we live in."

"Saunders and I can relate to that," said Naomi. "Our work isn't all that different when you exclude the outside circumstances."

"But," you clarified, "it's a lot more subjective all around. You can't be certain about anything when working with people."

Anna rolled her eyes. "And **that** is why I prefer science."

"Science isn't trying to run away from you, lie on purpose, or fight back," Maverick said.

"Exactly my point."

"I personally enjoy working with people," Zhong threw his lot into the talk. "But in my case, it makes sense for us to get along. I've had some conflicts with my customers before, but I guess it's nothing compared to things the police have to deal with."

"Gotta give you credit, Zhong. To be honest, I can't imagine myself in a position that would require constant interactions with people."

"I can!" Sebastian said. "But, uh, not for long and"—He blanched.—"with terrible consequences."

You noticed Bryce had been going around, pushing small bowls of mixed liquor in front of all the quadruped dragons. He handed you, Sebastian, and Anna cups. They were more appropriate for your stature. "I'd say it's time for another round, now that our 'power couple' is back."

Anna scrunched her face. "Uh, **no**. We already had two rounds while they were out enjoying themselves in the ocean. Do I have to remind you that Mav and I have some things planned out for tomorrow? We can't—

"It'll be the last one, Anna," Maverick told her, if a little pleading. "That should be okay, right?"

"...Ugh, _fine_. So what do we toast to?"

"How about drinking to our friendship and unity?" Bryce proposed.

Sebastian nodded. "Can't say no to that idea."

You raised your hand. "Guys, I have a better one!"

Anna looked at you curiously. "Ohhh...?"

"Oh really?" Bryce cocked his eyebrow. "Let's hear it."

"How about," you recommended, "we drink to us and _everything_ that binds us all together?"

All the other dragons glanced questioningly at each other. It wasn't something they expected, but...

The police chief gave you his seal of approval. Had he been human, he might have presented a thumbs-up. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Indeed," Zhong gave his full support. "It is a great toast."

Both Anna and Maverick accepted your request without contest.

A faint scarlet colored Naomi's muzzle. She swiveled her face around to face you. A few steps was all she needed to end up almost touching your face. Her lively green eyes met yours. "Even love?"

"Yes, you romantic. Even love." You kissed her snout without hesitation.

You gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments and fell into a trance. Her tail wrapped itself unconsciously around your leg. But before anything else happened, Sebastian's voice snapped you both out of it. "Saunders, Naomi, you shouldn't be so cheesy in front of Zhong!"

Zhong scowled. "Ha, ha. Veeeery funny. Let's get this over with. Babysitter can't stay forever."

With everyone in unanimous agreement, all of you took your bowls—your cups—by your hands or paws and shouted to the heavens. "**TO US!**"

.

.

.

The entire group chugged the liquor down to its last drop. You screamed in contentment and basked in the revelry. By the time the alcohol stopped burning in your throat, Zhong, Anna, and Maverick had bid their farewells and left the party.

You, Naomi, Bryce, and Sebastian stayed at the beach for several hours, continuing the party until the first rays of the sun colored the horizon. Resting your head on Naomi's blue scales, sitting up against her rump, you looked up at her. You marveled at the many facial expressions she made while she debated with Bryce on the merits and demerits of accepting a new team member being transferred in from a bigger city. Specifically, a violet, bipedal dragon who happened to share her name. Bryce argued she would make a good field partner for Sebastian. The runner in question agreed the second he meticulously inspected the photograph the chief brought with him, although you could tell from the look on his snout that he took an immediate liking to this second Naomi.

Your Naomi cast her vote against this newcomer the instant she learned the name. How would he prevent confusion within the department, she asked Bryce. "Naomi-1" and "Naomi-2" were completely unacceptable nicknames, and surely the new transfer would side with her on that one. Those wouldn't even make the cut as radio callsigns, she protested.

You no longer focused on their conversations. Too tired to bother keeping up with them, you trusted that Naomi would put you up to speed once the two of you were back in your apartment. Instead, you pondered over the life that awaited you in the decades to come. So far, you and your friends have stood strong above the challenges, as one. You felt whatever life would throw at you from then on, you could always count on everyone to have your back. And with Naomi—with _your_ precious, sea-loving Naomi—you would never feel alone for the rest of your days.

Subconsciously, you snuggled up closer to Naomi's soft, scaly chest. Whatever rebuttal the dragoness had for Bryce died in her lips. Pausing for a quick second, she looked at your face and gave you a warm, loving smile. Naomi pulled you close and hugged you as she always did. You felt her affectionately nuzzle your cheek and run her long, slimy tongue across your face before returning to the debate with a stalwart ferocity only a seasoned analyst like her could muster.

The part of your mind that wanted a peaceful life was finally happy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Congratulations, you've gone with your heart and helped Anna avoid jail. Thanks to your performance, everything went as smoothly as physically possible. **

**With another stressful chapter of your life now left behind, you can only wonder what the future will bring. But no matter what, you won't be facing it alone. **

**In the end, humanity is safe in another timeline and you and Naomi are still together. Your bond has carried you two through a great adventure, and it shall continue to do so for all the adventures to come in the foreseeable future. **

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Aaaaand that's it! I hope you guys like that last little touch at the end. I wanted it to feel like you were actually playing the scene.

With this finished, I'm now officially done with the AWSW side projects. For real this time. Finally I can go back to writing my real story.

I hope this story came out properly. I actually had a much longer outline than this, but I needed to stick to my self-imposed 10k word limit. So many sections had to be cut away. What a shame. Those were sections that actually tracked the progress of the mod. Originally, Anna and Maverick were supposed to meet up with MC and Naomi at the beach (because they wanted to talk to MC in private and Maverick finally decides to become friends with MC), initiating a conversation that would be much similar to the Mod, but with Naomi attached to the conversation since MC wouldn't want her going away. They would walk back to the bonfire, and things would progress largely the same as the Mod, with three shots taken by the MC instead of one, as I did here.

In addition, I wanted Naomi and MC to have more stuff to talk about while they were out in the ocean. They did in the original outline—Naomi opened human technology and the creation of dragonkind as talking points after MC's big "65 million year" revelation as a way to distract him from the sadness. I obviously cut away the former, and hinted only upon the latter, in the actual prose. Unfortunately... word count! Sorry. I try not to write long chapters anymore.

That case study MC said Naomi was going to work on after telling her the story? That's basically him saying that Naomi would be so mindblown she'd try to get the information on their origins somehow disseminated to the public, as actual, legitimate, peer-reviewed research, complete with evidence. They'd have to find the evidence somewhere, and MC's PDA _does _have a projected world map, so you can imagine the dragons commissioning their first-ever research expedition—led by the only human in the world—somewhere down the road, and of course you know who'll be MC's first pick in the crew. ;) Ahh... that burst of romantic passion that would've followed immediately after... it would've been so interesting to write that. At least I transferred _pieces of it_ to an earlier moment in the short story (namely, right after MC informs Naomi of the thing with Sebastian).

Soooo what made this side project really difficult is that the BBQ party in ECK's mod consisted of multiple—I repeat—MULTIPLE F*CKING CONVERSATIONS. All without stopping. Worst of all, there were the seven personalities I had to deal with (MC + Mod!Naomi + everyone else). While writing this, I definitely empathized with ECK's struggle to work with all these characters. Fortunately for him he's got something I don't: the power of a visual novel! I, had nothing. NOTHING! No pictures, no colored images... ECK didn't need dialogue tagsm whereas **I **did. And that was a nightmare.

DIALOGUE TAGS! GRRRR! (ﾉꐦ ⊙曲ఠ)ﾉ彡┻━┻

Oh and... did you spot my references to Canon!Naomi? XDDDD Yeah, they were _totally _unnecessary, but hey... gotta throw it in there for the lulz.

All right, y'all! See you and thanks for reading!

(BTW, my favorite BGM from "A Solitary Mind": "Airborne", "Sahara", and "Treetop Village". I listened to those three while writing this. It kept me in a state of serenity and focus. Thanks to Crinkles for making it royalty-free and publicly available.)


End file.
